Home
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: A werewolf and vampire living together have interesting times. Part 1 of Unusual Household
1. First Full Moon Together

**TAGS** : Fluff, Parentlock, Vampire Sherlock,Werewolf John, Vampire Mycroft

I love any sort of reviews, comments, and communication.

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

This was originally on tumblr only story but I have changed my mind to put it over here too.

* * *

John's POV  
The first day of the full moon is tomorrow night, he can already feel the Call in his blood, the urge to run through the city and out into the surrounding countryside. Sadly, since being shot, he had not once had a chance to run. Instead he had stayed in his little bedrest and just moped. His wolf prancing around and crying at the window as he watches the moon make its rotation in the sky.

However three days after the last full moon he had met a most interesting creature: the vampire that he now lives with. He is not sure how the vampire is going to react to him changing, they had not discussed the fact he is a werewolf though he is sure that the vampire knows.

"John, tea," the young vampire just about demands from his spot sprawled on the sofa.

Chuckling, he stands, limbs shaky but still more stable than they had been prior to meeting Sherlock. "Any particular type?" he asks as he wanders in the other room to set some water to boiling.

"Not that stuff you have been drinking for the last two days. That was nasty!" the vampire replies lazily from his spot without moving. "Do your senses change with the moon cycle?"

He nods and answers, "Yeah, I like different flavors depending on the moon phase and how my senses are. At the new moon my senses are most like when I was human and at the full my senses are more like a canines."

"Remarkable." The vampire states clearly as he sits up straight before asking hesitantly. "Can we do experiments while you are in wolf form? I want to see how much of your intelligence and such is retained, test your reflexes, maybe test your senses?"

At first he is surprised by the hesitation in his friend's voice until he remembers what the wolf in Afghanistan had said about werewolves and vampires not being on friendly terms with each other in most parts of the world. His flatmate was a born vampire or maybe a better word would be katane since he could easily walk in sunlight unlike many vampires of the born or changed variety. He would have been raised to be wary of werewolves.

"Depends on the test, there is no hurting my wolf form because I will feel it when I switch back." he replies as he brings the tea out to the living room, handing Sherlock his before settling into his chair once more.

"What do you normally do during the full moon?" the vampire inquires curiously.

Sighing, he sips at his tea for a bit before answering, "Sit at home and pout, I haven't been able to run since I was shot and it takes much of the joy out of the full moon. It hurts too much to run."

"Oh," the dark-haired man mutters staring at him. Jumping to his feet, the taller man grabs his laptop before sitting back down and opening it up. a few minutes later his flatmate asks, "how long have you been a werewolf?"

Cocking his head to the side, he thinks about it remembering the night he got bit roughly three weeks after he got to Afghanistan, "Seven years," he replies, "I was bit shortly after getting to Afghanistan, spent the first few moons completely unaware, the only thing I knew is I kept waking up in the sand in front of my tent without anything on."

Nodding, the taller man quickly types, before asking, "What made you aware?"

"I met another wolf who taught me how to control it," he answers rather shortly.

"Control it?" the vampire repeats looking at him speculatively, "Does that mean you can become a wolf outside of the full moon?"

Groaning, he rubs a hand over his face, "Well, yeah, though it is easier around the full moon and harder at the new moon."

Setting the computer aside and rushing over to him, the tall man tugs him out of his seat and stares at him expectantly. It takes him a minute to understand and shakes his head.

"No Sherlock, I am not changing tonight just so you can watch, I need to save all my energy for the next three days because they are going to be exhaustive and you don't cook so foods going to be a bit bland." He answers the unspoken request with a serious expression. "Ask me in ten days and I'll show you."

Nodding enthusiastically, the vampire returns to the laptop and quickly typing up information.

"I'm going to bed, tomorrow is my last work day for four days and I want to be awake for it." he announces, as he heads to the stairs to his room, he pauses and sighs, "If you come up to my room in five minutes I will let you read my journal that I keep on the shifting."

His flatmate is on his feet and beside him instantly.

"Five minutes," he repeats, "If you come up any sooner I will not get it out for you."

Nodding the boffin stands perfectly still and stares at the clock on the wall.

Chuckling, he heads upstairs and changes into sleeping clothes before he goes digging through his trunk, taking it out of the hidden compartment in the back side of it. Since it is not in a normal spot for a hidden compartment, most never seem to notice and sense he had not smelled Sherlock on it, though he had on some of his clothes, he knows his friend had not yet found it.

Exactly five minutes after he entered his room, the vampire is standing on the landing in front of his door looking at him hopefully as he just about prances in place. He reminds him of a puppy sometimes.

"Here," he offers the journal, "Do not damage it."

He watches in amusement as his friend takes it with the same type of care he treats some of his experiments before running back downstairs with it held tightly to his chest.

Chuckling, he goes and uses the bathroom before going to bed. Sleep comes easily to him that night and come morning he is up early, feeling fully rested. His day at the office goes smoothly, with him carefully turning down two different offers of coffee from different nurses before heading home.

When he walks in the door he is surprised to see his flatmate in the surprisingly clean kitchen and is even more surprised to see that the younger man is cooking. According to his nose it is going to be beef roast with vegetables, butter scones, and thick brown gravy.

"You're cooking?" he questions feeling a bit dumb at first.

"Cooking is just like chemistry John, I can cook, I just do not see any reason to normally. My transport requires blood every five days which my brother so usefully provides. Food is optional, though if I eat, it normally allows me to go without blood in a pinch for a long period of time." The vampire states as he continues to stir the gravy.

"Oh," he mutters but smiles. Not thinking about it, he gives the taller man a quick hug before going upstairs to change into a pair of loose pants that he knows will fall off as he changes rather than rip like some of his clothes used to.

A few minutes later he returns downstairs, feeling self conscious of the fact all of his scars are on display right now.

Turning to say something to him, the vampire stops and merely stares instead, which just makes the fact he is self conscious worse.

Flushing, he considers retreating to his room until the change overcomes him.

"Don't go," the vampire whispers, his voice full of some unnamed emotion that seems to strike a cord deep within him. "You're beautiful John. I hadn't expected that," the second part is would have been impossible for him to hear without his wolf's sense.

"Alright," he replies cautiously as he sits down at the recently cleaned table. "Did you have Mrs. Hudson help you?"

Nodding, the boffin checks on the food in the oven before stating, "I did, told her it was for an experiment but I got the impression she didn't believe me. I also told her that I was going to be doing some rather unpleasant experiments over the next three days and suggested she go to her sisters for the duration. She did so."

He smiles at that, understanding it was his flatmates way of looking out for him.

A few minutes later the tall man serves both of them food, before sitting down in the seat beside him and eating slowly, picking at it more than anything, though he has smothered his scones in gravy and that seems to be the part he is eating the most. After finishing his first plate he gets a second, feeling the pull of the moon, and knowing he would not have much time before the change. Just as he gets done with the second plate, the first ripples run down his spine and he quickly moves to stand in the open space in front of the fire place.

One minute he is John Watson, invalided army doctor with a problematic shoulder. The next he is simply Jawn, the gray, light tan, and golden blonde wolf with a limp and shoulder that does not always rotate. He doesn't have a pack, but that has never bothered him since he prefers to spend time alone.

What surprises him is the fact he does not feel the urge to run like he normally does and as he silently pads over to the window to look up at the sky, the longing to be under it does not strike the way it normally would. Curious about this, he pads around the room for a bit, happy he remembered to leave his bedroom door open so he can go lay on his bed when he gets sleepy.

"John?" a low voice questions hesitantly, catching his attention.

Turning, he spots the vampire standing between the rooms, looking like he is considering bolting to his bedroom on one hand and like he wants to stay on the other.

Padding over to him slowly, he sniffs the taller man's leg before head butting him. The vampire smells like he is pack, how is that possible? More than that he smells like his mate.

It takes a few before that processes.

Oh!

Well he will just have to think about that when he is human again. for now, its time to pay attention to the younger man, show him all the affection he cannot get away with showing him when he is human and hope that Sherlock doesn't realize he is as aware now as when he is in human form.

After several minutes of hesitation the tall vampire asks, "Can I touch your fur?"

He nods padding over to the sofa and hopping up on it before patting the spot next to him with his paw to get the vampire to come sit down.

Slowly, the younger man does just that though he seems nervous. As soon as he sitting, he drapes himself across his friends lap and lays his head down on his front paws. A low growling sound closer to a purr escapes his throat as his vampire slowly runs one long-fingered hand down his body. Several minutes pass before Sherlock gains confidence to touch his fur a bit firmer.

The first night passes in a flash it seems with the two of them not moving from their spot on the sofa. Eventually they drift off to sleep, his vampire's hand slowing as his body rests, with his eyes drifting shut shortly after. Just before sunrise, his eyes flicker open and he hops down quietly, padding up to his room where he changes back into a man and tiredly pulls a pair of pants and sleeping bottoms on before trotting downstairs to cover the taller man with a blanket and debating about food.

He feels more energized right now than he has in months though he cannot figure out why. Every single shift since he was shot had been filled with pain and tiredness. Could it have something to do with Sherlock?

The morning goes rather calmly, about an hour after he got up the boffin had woke up, his skin turning a lovely shade of carmine.

"I fell asleep?" the vampire sounds confused as he says it, as if the idea is foreign. "It wasn't a blood day."

"Maybe you found Jawn comfortable?" he suggests as he sets to making them tea.

"Jawn?" the boffin repeats, "You use a variation of your name for your wolf form?"

He nods as he brings the tea into the living room, "As John I am a responsible individual, a doctor and soldier. As Jawn all I have to do is not attack livestock and relax, stay out of other pack territories."

Several silent minutes pass before the taller man nods once, "That is logical."

After their breakfast, he grabs his shifting pants, as he calls them and heads upstairs. Since he is feeling rather awake, he spends a little bit of time exercising, amazed at how much better he feels right now compared to normal.

That night he is shocked to find his flatmate cooking again, this time making a small turkey breast and all of the sides. With a smile, he offers to help and the two of them work in companionable silence. Dinner goes peacefully before he showers and preps for his change. Like the night before he does so in the living room in front of the fireplace, before padding around and sniffing everything like he should have the night before.

Sherlock watches him with an amused smile on his lips, his mind filing away facts according to the expression on his face as he marks the territory as his by rubbing his body against various points in the flat before hopping up on the sofa and waiting for the vampire to join him once more. Like the previous night, he enjoys the steady petting before the two of them drift off to sleep.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. No story will be updated twice in the same week.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found my tumblr account under Donations and Commissions


	2. Setting a Pattern

I love any sort of reviews, comments, and communication.

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

* * *

John's POV  
When he wakes up the second day, it is much the same as it had been the first and he repeats the same process, liking this change and not questioning it. However he is thinking about the fact his wolf identifies Sherlock as his mate when the vampire has already specified that he does not want any sort of relationship past the friendship and companionship they currently share. Well, that's alright.

Day two passes the same way, except they finish the leftovers rather than cooking something new. As he is getting ready to change into the wolf, the vampire settles on his spot on the sofa and watches him closely. His beautiful eyes taking in every detail of his change from human to wolf, as his skin ripples and his bones move. Watching it would make someone think it hurts but it doesn't, not so much, only his shoulder hurts, and that started after he was shot. Once he is in wolf form he repeats the process of checking his scent markers, happy to see they are still in place before he returns to the sofa and settles onto his spot for petting. This is rather nice.

That night passes like the last two, and when he wakes up on day three, still asleep next to Sherlock, now in human form, he cannot stop the blush that covers his entire body as he gets up and heads up to his bedroom, hoping that the vampire stays asleep so not to notice the raging erection he has.

It is a good thing that he feels better than normal because he has barely had breakfast when they are called to deal with a case for the detective inspector. That case lasts for three days before they get home and done with the case. Two days pass in peace before they end up on another case that lasts nearly two weeks and leaves him exhausted at the end.

The day after the case wraps up after they get done resting his flatmate requests that he shift, since it has been more than ten days. Chuckling he nods, making sure the windows and doors are closed before he goes and changes into his shifting pants and stands in the middle of the living room while focusing on going through the change. Because of how long it has been, they are closer to the next full moon than the new moon, making it a bit easier. Once he is in wolf form he wanders over to Sherlock, gently licking his hand before jumping up on the sofa and waiting for his flatmate to join him.

Smiling, the younger man does so quickly before setting to petting his fur. The entire time they sit there his flatmate continues to stroke him before he finally decides to go shift back into being a human.

The time between then and the next full moon goes smoothly, or as smoothly as living with Sherlock Holmes ever is.

The next full moon goes about the same way as the last and that seems to be a start of a pattern that lasts for the next six months. During the full moon, his vampire companion would not take cases, staying with him instead. While he was tired or in his wolf form, his vampire would make food and brush his fur, take care of him. It was rather shocking, the tall man couldn't even be bothered to care for himself but he takes care of him?


	3. Seventh Full Moon

John's POV  
Then before the seventh month full moon, his flatmates asks him a question, "John do you trust me?"

Tilting his head to the side he nods slowly, "Of course, why?"

"I want to give you five drops of my blood." The vampire replies quietly, looking like he is ready to run.

For several minutes they stand there in silence before he finally asks softly, "Why?"

Shifting from foot to foot for a long minute the tall man just stands there before finally answering, "I think it would heal your shoulder and allow you to run again if you wanted."

"You wouldn't look so nervous if that was your only thought. What is it?" he questions as he takes in his friends demeanor.

"Some werewolves respond badly to vampire blood. We could run some tests the first night, take a few samples of your blood, mix it with mine, see what happens." His friend responds quickly.

Smiling reassuringly, he nods, "Blood test first, then we will see alright?"

His flatmate grins at him, quickly running over to the cupboard where he keeps needles and pulling a brand new, still sealed box out before grabbing a few slides and returning to the table. "Come here John, we can do this now, and then we can do it again each day of the full moon. To see if it effects it any." His friend happily replies motioning to the chair.

Groaning, because he did agree, he moves over to him and allows the younger man to draw his blood before watching as he draws some of his own. The next several minutes are quite as the two of them watch the results, his vampire through his microscope and him by watching the vampire. When the younger man smiles in relief, he smiles back.

For the next three nights they go through their normal full moon routine except for one small change, each night Sherlock draws a few samples of blood before he changes, while he is a wolf, and once he changes back before doing the same with his blood. Each time he checks the blood, quickly writing down the results and grinning the entire time.

When he is done he announces, "After four days of testing, I can say the results are definite, you can have a small amount of my blood without it harming you and with the desire affect. So before the next full moon I'll give you a shot with exactly five drops of my blood in it."

He nods slowly, determining that he is willing to try. The idea of being able to run again is one he appreciates. He had adjusted well to being a wolf but had not adjusted well to not being able to act like a wolf after the bullet had nearly killed him.


	4. Vampire Blood

John's POV  
The entire month goes relatively smoothly and the day before the full moon, Sherlock runs one more blood test just to make sure before carefully injecting him with the first drop of blood and waiting patiently to see how he responds. Over the next four hours he is given the rest of the blood and his friend keeps a close eye on him that night as he sleeps. When he wakes in the morning his body feels hot, abnormally so, and he takes a long cool shower to get it temperature down. When that does not work, he decides to shift early, because he had noticed sometimes doing so would burn out any form of illness.

The results were startling, sharp, burning pain raced through his body leaving him trapped in his wolf form exhausted when he was done.

Hearing him hit the floor, his flatmate rushes into the bedroom, carefully picking him up and laying him on the bed. The next several hours are spent with the vampire carefully watching him, offering him fresh cool water anytime he is awake and not leaving his side except for when he fetches the water.

When the moon finally rises, his body goes through another wave of agony before he passes back out.

In the morning he wakes up in his human form once more. The burning is gone and his shoulder feels odd. It takes him a few minutes to realize that his arm and shoulder is not aching the way it has since the bullet had damaged the nerves. After spending several minutes experimenting with it he smirks and heads downstairs, hugging a shocked Sherlock who stares at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he questions.

"You're umm, naked." The younger man remarks with a blush.

Blinking, he looks down and realizes that his friend is right and bolts back upstairs to put some clothes on.

The rest of the day goes smoothly, his arm feeling far better than it has in years, though it is not enough to be considered totally healed. That night, before the moon rises his vampire flatmate makes a meat heavy dinner for them to share. Afterwards, his flatmate watches as he shifts and he prances around for a bit amazed at how much easier walking is. While he doubts he could do any long runs, he could run for a bit and he head butts his flatmate before heading to the door.

He is in the process of considering how to open it when his flatmate does just that. A few minutes later the two of them are racing down the street and for a change he is not the one following. It's a wonderful night full of all sorts of fun chasing and running. He even has a pack! Sort of. Well at least one other person. When his shoulder, leg, and paw start to twinge he makes a loop back to their flat, barely making it up the steps to his room before he just about collapses onto his bed. A few minutes later he hears his flatmate come up the steps to check on him, gently covering him with the blanket and petting his fur.

At some point they both fall asleep, but when he wakes up he is human with the taller man curled up with him.

His mate, his wolf side said. As he stares at the younger man he cannot help but hope but doesn't expect anything to come of it.

Closing his eyes, he allows himself to drift back off to sleep and stays that way for several hours, managing even sleeping through his vampire getting out of bed. When he finally gets up, it is well past lunch time and he discovers that his shoulder is a bit achy from overuse but is otherwise better than it has been in years. Tonight he will spend it in the flat because he does not wish to risk damaging it once more. So they return to their normal pattern of dinner, his changing, and then cuddling on the sofa until early morning.


	5. Sextexting

John's POV  
After that a new pattern arose, sometimes they would go out running or working a case while he was in wolf form, other times they would stay in the flat and relax. No matter what, he spent the entire time he was a wolf with the younger man, enjoying the time spent and feeling like they were getting closer. Sometimes though he just thought it was his wolf form his vampire liked and other times he felt like he was liked for himself.

Nearly two years after they had first partnered up he gets an odd text one day while he is working at the clinic.

–Do you ever sextext?- SH

For a few minutes he cannot help but stare at the wall as he tries to understand why he got such a message. It must be for one of the younger man's many experiments.

-Sometimes. If I am in a long term relationship.-JW

Several hours pass before the next message comes through.

-I like you without clothing- SH

It takes him several minutes of staring at his phone before he realizes he has gotten several more texts.

-Particularly no clothing at all- SH

-Pressed against me. That was nice-SH

The third is a picture of the majority of Sherlock's bare legs along with the note –I think this is included in this type of messaging- SH

The fourth is a picture of the younger man's back using a mirror to take the image with just a hint of that lovely ass showing.

-I like your skin- SH

-Can I taste you?- SH

-You look like you'd taste good.-SH

-Is a sheet considered clothes?-SH

-In a sheet only. Waiting for you to get home.-SH

-Cuddling is nice.-SH

-With you anyways. I don't cuddle with others.-SH

-We should cuddle on my bed, its bigger than the sofa or your bed.-SH

The last easily identifiable picture he gets is of Sherlock's torso, throat and head, using the mirror once more, head cocked to the side as he stares seriously at the phone and takes the picture.

Several more messages, both words and random pictures arrive between then and when it is time to leave work. His inner wolf is rejoicing, the creature identified as his mate was slowly coming around. Of course, what happens if his vampire decided that he was not mate material? While it was true that not all wolves mated for life, many do and his wolf insists that he is one of them.

When he gets home, he finds the vampire lounging on the sofa wearing nothing but his silvery white sheet that hints at all sorts of things without actually revealing anything.

"You never responded to my texts," the younger man remarks as he takes his jacket off, "Was I doing it wrong?"

Sighing softly he sits on the edge of the table in front of the sofa, and smiles at his vampire, "That depends, why were you texting me like that?"

"Wasn't I obvious enough?" there is something both curious and heart breaking in his vampires voice.

"Well Sherlock, not really, you could have been doing it as an experiment, a prank, because you wish to try something different, because you're sincere, any number of reasons, either separately or together." He answers slowly, trying to make sure that he uses the right words. His vampire flatmate is brilliant but sometimes the way he thinks is very hard to understand or follow.

Blinking at him, the younger man just gazes off into space past his shoulder for a long moment before what he said seems to click. "Oh," waving a hand in front of his face he remarks, "Because after long consideration I have decided you are mine and the only way to ensure that no one else wins you away is to be everything with you. Since your touch does not bother me, I enjoy the cuddling, whether in your human or wolf form, and like how you look, why should I not be interested?" There is a long pause while the vampire studies him, "Unless I misread something and you are not interested in me?"

Smiling, he leans forward to cup the taller man's face before gently pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I'm very interested in you," he whispers when he pulls back the slightest bit, "I just never thought you would be interested in me."

Smiling at him brilliantly, the taller man's hands cover his for a moment and the two of them share a long slow kiss, more explorative than anything else.

"We'll do this right," he murmurs when they break apart a few moments later, "and build it into something strong."

Nodding once, the vampire kisses him again, his hands slipping down to his shoulder blades, "Alright John."


	6. Shot

John POV  
After that the two of them added more touches to their daily life, little brushes against each other, sweet kisses in the morning, intentional cuddling outside of his three days a month where he has to turn into a wolf. Affection seems to become normal, not unusual, and another several months pass.

At one point he gets shot again, winding up in the hospital for five days, they wanted to keep him longer but with the full moon coming up, he checked himself out and went home. When he got there, the boffin was waiting for him, sofa all made up with blankets and pillows like a nest.

"The hospital was very whiny about you be low on blood and not making enough," his vampire mentions, then prancing between his feet he mutters questioningly, "Maybe we should give you a few drops of my blood? Would it be worth it?"

Sleepily, he listens to the suggestion and then thinks about it for a long time before finally answering, "It will burn, but I believe it would work."

Nodding, his vampire rises and heads into the kitchen to fetch a needle before returning a few minutes later. Settling next to him on the sofa, the taller man carefully draws some of his own blood, eyes sharp on the needle.

While the doctor inside him rebels at this idea as unsafe due to sharing needles, he understood this was the easiest way to do it. A moment later, the sharp needle pierced the skin of his elbow and he drew in a shaky breath as he watches the younger man at his task, not once looking at the object in his arm. Once it is withdrawn, his vampire leaned down to gently press his tongue to it, the tiny puncture vanishing.

Like the last time they had done this, his body's first reaction was pain, however instead of shifting on his own, he waits until the full moon is rising and shifts naturally his body burning through the pain. However the change exhausts him and he barely is able to move though he mourns the loss of the clothing he forgot to change out of.

Carefully his vampire picks him up and lays him on the sofa before settling on the end and stroking his fur. He spends most of that night just laying there while the pain sears through him, when he returns to human form in the morning he is still exhausted but his injury is gone. For several long minutes he considers trying to get up so he can go get dressed but he is still tired.

"Go back to sleep John," the vampire murmurs sleepily, arms wrapping around him securely.

Despite being completely naked except for a sheet thrown lazily over them, he decides to do just that.

When Sherlock gets up a few hours later, he considers trying to get a move on it himself but finds he is still sleepy.

"Go ahead and keep sleeping John, I will make us tea, and you something solid to eat," the vampire murmurs against his jaw after pressing soft kisses to it.

"Alright," he mutters, snuggling down into the nest and doing just that.

A little bit later he is awoken to the younger man gently tapping his shoulder and the smell of one of his full moon berry teas. Sitting up, he drinks the tea, sighing in pleasure and the fact that it seems to wake him up a bit more. A few minutes later he hears a chiming sound and his flatmate quickly heads into the kitchen before coming back with warm biscuits.

The two of them snack on them for a few minutes before he ends up drifting back off to sleep and his vampire vanishes into the kitchen.

The next time he awakes is to his vampire setting a large plate of pork chops and potatoes, gravy, cream corn, and butter scones. The two of them eat in companionable silence before his flatmate shocks him by cleaning up. Though it is only a little shock since his vampire often picks things up when it is the full moon to avoid any chance of his wolf side being injured.

He drifts back off to sleep until the full moon rises and he wakes up to shift. Since he is feeling more alert, if a bit sleepy still, he gets up to do the scent markers on their flat before returning to the sofa to do their regular cuddling.


	7. Kyle

John's POV  
The last day of the full moon goes rather normally, even though they stay home. So he is thrilled that that he feels as good as he does because they end up getting a call for help from Greg who has a double murder and missing child to deal with and wants them to look for the child. After fourteen crazy hours of running around London, they find the little boy in a cage in warehouse, his clothes shredded and tears running down his face as he whimpers silently.

Frowning, he has Sherlock pick the locks on the cage before he carefully picks the little boy out and smells his wolf scent as soon as he does so. This child is a werewolf. Probably a born one since he cannot see any bite marks on him. After using his phone to summon Greg, he hands the little boy to his vampire before pulling his gun and stalking through the building. Someone just entered according to his heightened senses and with malice in their plan. What he finds is a pair of humans with guns talking viciously as they head through the building to where the little boy was caged at. Not that they make it. He puts a bullet in both their heads, thankful Mycroft had registered his weapon after he saved Sherlock's life with it the first night they knew each other.

"From what I have found there is no one who can take him," the copper says after the force gets there.

"We'll keep him," he remarks, taking the child back from his flatmate and encouraging him to lay his head on his shoulder.

Hesitantly, the older man looks between the two of us, before remarking, "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"If John says we're keeping him until his family is found, then we are keeping him." The dark-haired vampire replies seriously, grabbing his phone and quickly texting his brother about what he needs.

Less than five minutes later the sleek black car is pulling up, the older vampire glancing between them before having a silent conversation with his brother that ends with a nod.

"Use my car," the auburn-haired man offers.

Now it's his turn to have a silent conversation with the boffin before nodding to the politician and heading over there, child still firmly wrapped in his grasp.

The ride to the flat is quiet with the brother's sharing a silent conversation while he merely cuddles with the little boy. He could probably walk, but he would rather him not until he can replace his clothing and shoes.

"Anthea will be by in an hour with supplies," the politician remarks when they get out.

Nodding, he replies, "Thanks Mycroft," before heading inside with the little boy. Once in the flat he sits him carefully on his chair, before kneeling in front of the child and stating, "My name is John, what's yours?"

For a long time the child says nothing, just stares at him. Eventually he mutters, "Kyle."

"Besides your parents, did you have any other family? Maybe a pack?" he asks gently.

Tears well up as the little boy shakes his head. "Family gone. Pack gone. Hunters."

Hugging the child, he decides then and there to try and keep him, hopefully Sherlock will be willing to help, otherwise he will have to move out and that is not what he wants. "You can stay with me, if you want," he offers the little boy.

Nodding, the child clings to him, hiding his head in his neck as he sobs his heart out before drifting off to sleep in his arms. Carefully, he carries the little boy to his room, setting him down on the bed before fetching a warm wet flannel to wash him with and then tucking him into one of his old, soft tee-shirts before putting him under his blankets. Heading back downstairs, he discovers the two vampire brothers sitting silently together in the living room, fresh teas waiting for both.

"Are we keeping him?" the younger brother inquires, arching an eyebrow.

"If you're willing, yes," he replies.

Smiling, the younger man nods once, before turning to his brother, "Insure that Kyle's paperwork is all in order if you please." Despite the polite wording it is not a request.

A sardonic smile curves the older vampire's lips as he replies, "If you're sure, you know Mummy will expect a visit with this."

"Once our pup is adjusted we will be more than happy to visit with your mum," he replies before his vampire has a chance to say anything.

"As John says," the younger man agrees with a sarcastic chuckle.

"In that case, I must be off, paperwork to complete to avoid problems," the older vampire remarks as he stands, "John, Sherlock."

Walking the taller man to the door to the outside he murmurs, "Thank you," much to the politician's surprise according to his expression.

When he gets back upstairs he is surprised to see his vampire shifting from foot to foot, hands clasped together before him.

"Something wrong?" he queries lightly, moving towards him and happy that his injury has healed so well.

Shaking his head the younger man replies, "Nothing is wrong, this just moved my schedule up a bit."

"Schedule?" he repeats questioningly, particularly since he knows beside experiments, the younger man never schedules anything.

Thrusting one hand before him, the vampire inquires, "Will you marry me?" before flipping his hand upwards to reveal a plain silvery band that he is sure is platinum and not silver.

For a long minute his eyes stare between that band and his partner eyes before he grins and throws his arms around the taller man answering, "Of course!"

Smiling in relief, the younger man slips the ring on his hand before kissing him gently. The kiss is just beginning to deepen when a scream from upstairs has both of them turning and bolting to his room.

Instead of sitting on his bed like he expects the little boy to be, he is hiding between the closest and the dresser. His eyes are wide and wild as he looks around in terror.

"Kyle, shhh, its alright," he murmurs to the little boy while his mate stays by the door, "You're safe now."

Several minutes pass as he coaxes the child out of his hiding spot and into his arms. As soon as the little boy spots his mate however he goes back to hiding, staring in dread at the vampire.

"Give me or get me one of your worn shirts," he mutters, knowing the taller man will understand.

Nodding, his vampire quickly strips it off and hands it to him before retreating out of the room and down a few steps.

"Kyle, shhh, it's alright, I promise, this is my mate's scent. Any time you smell it, you'll be safe because he will protect you." he murmurs as he scoots closer to the little boys hiding spot, holding the shirt out.

"Vampire," the little wolf mutters as he shakes his head violently.

He smiles reassuringly at the little wolf, "He is a vampire. He is also my mate."

"But you're wolf, he's not," there is confusion in the boys tone.

Still smiling, he nods, "You're right, I am a wolf and he is not, but we are still mates. If you let us, we'll be your family and protect you always."

Biting his lip the little boy eventually takes the offered cloth to sniff a few times. He can see the fear in his eyes but he can also see that he is trying.

"Remember he held you for a little bit earlier, did you feel safe then?" he prompts softly.

Thoughtfully, the child looks between him and the cloth before nodding slowly.

"There you go," he murmurs, "Are you hungry? You look hungry."

"A little," the child answers shyly, scooting out a little and glancing about.

"Then how about we go downstairs and get some lovely roast? My vampire made it for me so I wouldn't have to worry about cooking between shifts." He suggests gently.

"Really?" the little boy questions, sounding very disbelieving.

He nods, "Really," and offers a hand.

After staring at him for several long minutes the hand is accepted and the boy with the shirt allows him to scoop him up before heading downstairs with him. In the living room he finds a waiting plate full of food cut into small pieces along with three forks. Over the next couple of hours, even through Anthea dropping off supplies, he holds the little boy and allows him to adjust. When Mycroft returns with the paperwork well after midnight, his vampire fetches it from him downstairs. Allowing the young boy to stay safely curled in his arms and adjusting to the scents of the house. That night the three of them curl up on his bed rather than his mates so that he can continue to feel safe and keep adjusting to their combined scents.


	8. Adapting

John's POV  
During the week that follows, he calls into work, telling them he is unavailable due to a family emergency and his vampire refuses all cases while the two of them help Kyle adjust to his new life. Unfortunately, the week is concluded by the three of them plus Greg, Mycroft, and Anthea attending the child's birth parent's funerals. All three of them share his bed at night, often with his vampire closest to the wall, their pup in the middle, and him closest to the door.

During the second week, his vampire gets the wolf families address from Greg and goes to fetch some of their pups things so that he will have familiar stuff around him too. This brings on a round of tears that seems to last for hours, as the little boy clings to the stuff animals and burrows his nose in his things. Neither of them try to stop the little boy from mourning, actually they encourage it. The rest of the week goes a bit subdued.

At the beginning of week three they look into Kyle's educational history since he is six years old and discover that he was being home schooled. After a lengthy discussion about whether they want to enroll him or not, it is decided he will continue to home school, with Sherlock as his teacher, with the clear understanding that Sherlock has to cover all the material in the supplies provided by the school. His mate is not happy with this but accepts it on the condition that he can teach the material as he likes and not in some boring fashion.


	9. Mummy Holmes

John's POV  
It is during week four that Mummy Holmes shows up unannounced. Sweeping into the flat with an expectant look on her face. As soon as she is through the door, Kyle bolts up to his old room to hide.

"Mycroft told me yesterday that you adopted a child three weeks ago, so where is my new grandson?" she demands as she looks around the flat.

He shares a look with his mate before sighing, "You scared him, he is now hiding until I can talk him out of it again," he replies before glancing at his mate, "Offer your mum some tea, we'll be down in a bit."

"I scared him?" he hears her question as he heads up to his old room, "How could I of scared him?"

In his old room, he softly calls out, "Kyle, come here love, it's alright, that's just your new Grandmum Holmes. You're safe with Sherlock right?"

Kyle nods slowly as he comes out from under the bed.

"You're safe with Mycroft right?" he softly asks.

Again the little boy nods as he inches closer.

"Then you will be safe with their mum," he states calmly as the pup climbs on his lap.

"Are you sure? She smelled scary."

Kissing his little boy's forehead, he replies, "I am, if she wasn't she'd never come near you 'cause I'd shred her like an old pair of shoes."

Giggling, Kyle buries his head in his shoulder and wraps his arms around him loosely. "You'll stay with me?"

"Of course love, I'll even carry you downstairs and let you stay on my lap if you want," he offers the little boy.

Smiling into his skin, Kyle nods, mumbling, "Carry and hold."

Once more kissing the top of the little boy's head, he carries him downstairs carefully, heading straight to his chair and settling in it with his pup curled up on his lap.

When Mummy Holmes tries to get close to them, the little boy curls as close to him as he can, small arms wrapped tight about him, head tucked in the hollow between neck and shoulder. Eventually she backs off, choosing to sit on the sofa instead and watch them.

"Sleepy," the little boy mutters into his skin after a while, curling so he is neatly folded up.

Standing carefully, he carries the little boy up to his room and lays him on the bed to slumber, before carefully tucking him kissing his head, he shuts off the lights and heads back downstairs.

"Is he alright?" the female vampire inquires as soon as he sets to making tea.

"He'll be fine, poor boy has not had good luck with vampires in the past. A group of them killed his pack and then some humans killed his parents." He replies as he hands her the tea. "I do not appreciate the fact you showed up unannounced, you could have caused a lot of problems, and I will be having words with Mycroft. We had already said we'd come visit once he was settled."

A light flush covers the vampiress face as she stares at her hands, "He did tell me that," she eventually mutters, voice low, tone embarrassed, "I was just so excited! I never expected either of my boys to have children or adopt. By vampire standards they are both young, but both are so different than most, never wishing to socialize or be around people. I tell you, I was amazed when Sherlock said he wished to marry you last month and asked to have the family jeweler make a platinum ring so not to bother your skin, and then I hear you now have a little one! I was just so excited. Siger said I should wait until you came to call, but after our last meeting I was not sure when that was going to be."

Their last meeting had not gone well at all, she had looked at him, sniffed the air once, and then proceeded to tell both her sons that a werewolf was not a companion to a vampire and why. Loudly. Rather than stay and listen, he had tightly thanked her for the tea, smiled at his vampire, turned on his heel and left the house without another word. Roughly six blocks later, his vampire had caught up with him and the two had flagged a cab. Since then he had refused to come see her or deal with her. He had dealt with Siger on the four occasions he had visited the flat, but those times he had called ahead to make sure that they were not busy. It meant that he got along fine with his mate's father but not his mother.

"You should have listened, if he starts having nightmares again I'll make sure you never see him or step foot in this flat again." He nearly snarls, tomorrow is the full moon and his protective instincts are roaring through him. Standing, he heads into the kitchen to set to making dinner, the entire time growling under his breath about his future-in-laws.

He is happy when she leaves a little bit later and opens up each of the windows to allow the flat to air out. His vampire's scent is perfectly fine, his annoying mother on the other hand not so much. Grumbling, he makes sure everything is aired out before closing the windows and intentionally turning into the wolf so he can rub his scent all over the place she had touched before returning to cooking dinner. When the meal is nearly done, he sends his vampire to get their pup after spending several minutes kissing him senseless.


	10. Flirting and Family

John's POV  
While the boffin is upstairs his phone chirps, -You're a tease. When are we going to do more than kiss and cuddle?- SH

-I would like you naked and against my skin.-SH

He smirks at the missives, finding his love's flirting to be rather adorable. It is true they had not gotten any further than teasing, cuddling, and kissing. First because of his injury and then because they had become parents to a small natural born werewolf boy.

-Our wedding night we'll leave Kyle with Greg- JW

-Once home I will strip you of all your clothing-JW

-Kiss, like, sniff, nibble, and otherwise enjoy every lovely inch of your body-JW

-Particularly those inches of interest-JW

-We can take turns topping-JW

He sends off the messages in quick succession, being far faster on his phone than his laptop. Just as he sets the table up a rather blushing vampire and a still sleepy child come into the room. The three of them eat dinner together before settling on the sofa for a nice cuddle with Kyle in the middle.

Just before he is ready to carry their pup up to bed, he gently asks, "Do you change during the full moon love?"

Nervously, the little boy sways side to side for several minutes before nodding mutely. There is fear and worry in his expression, particularly when he glances as Sherlock.

He smiles at the pup, leaning down to scoop him up, "Wonderful, we can rub up against everything in the flat together and then take up the entire sofa cuddling."

"It's okay?" the child asks with confusion in his voice.

"Of course it is," his mate replies, stepping up to wrap his long arms around them."You are a wolf, you're supposed to be able to turn into one. When you're a bit older John can teach you how to control the ability to change so you can change even when it is not a full moon like he does."

"You could?" the little boy asks, staring up at his face.

"Of course, but for now, bed time for little wolves." he answers with a smile before carrying the little one upstairs and letting him get changed before tucking him into bed. "Would you like to try sleeping alone or would you like company?" He gently inquires brushing a strand of dark brown hair out of the boys face.

Biting his lip the little boy answers, "Alone," timidly before snuggling down in his blankets, "If I get scared will you come cuddle?"

"Of course love," he tells the small boy before kissing his forehead, "Goodnight Kyle."

"Night Jawn," he replies drowsily as he snuggles the rest of the way into the blankets.

Leaving the room he shuts off the light, but leaves the door cracked a hair so his sharp-senses mate can hear any signs of distress.

In the living room he finds himself pinned to the door for several pleasurable moments while the vampire plunders his mouth with hot kisses.

"I'll make sure to buy extra food tomorrow," his vampire states between kisses, "I want both of you to be as healthy as possible," he continues as he nibbles his way down his neck, "I am going to love seeing what our little pup looks like with you."

Groaning, his head tilts to the side, giving his vampire slightly better access.

"We need to see about renting out 221C for you to do your experiments in, eventually you will want to return to them, and with Kyle now ours, the kitchen will not be an option." He mentions, deciding now is a good time to do so, because he does not want to get carried away just yet.

"Good idea, plus I can use one of the smaller rooms as a meeting room for clients when we go back to taking cases. However no really dangerous cases because we have Kyle to think about now," his vampire remarks before running his tongue down his neck. "Do you think we will get to have a chance before whenever we get married to have sex?"

Moaning as he arches into the taller man's hands he answers, "God's yes," before leaning forward to nip at his mates collarbone. "I think in another month or so he should be well adjusted and sleeping through the night without us needing to comfort him regularly."

"Good." This is punctuated by his vampire dragging his fangs across his skin before stepping back. "Be back in a bit," he states before grabbing his coat and scarf and heading out the door.

Smiling, he sets to cleaning up the flat, only a little surprised when Mrs. Hudson stops in to tell him she's going to visit with her sister for the rest of the week. After giving her a quick hug, he tells her to have fun and shakes his head as she leaves. He is moderately certain that she knows he is a werewolf but has never said anything since she makes it a point to not be home the week of the full moon most the time.

Once the flat is cleaned to his liking, he takes a nice hot shower before going to bed in the room he now shares with his rarely sleeping vampire.

He wakes sometime during the night to his love putting groceries away, and chuckles sleepily at the fact he will not shop during the day but give him really late at night or early in the morning and he has no issues shopping. A few minutes later the tall man climbs in bed with him, snuggling close and kissing his bare shoulderblade before falling asleep with an arm thrown over his waist.

After listening for a moment for their pup, he drifts back to sleep as well.


	11. First Full Moon with Kyle

John's POV  
In the morning, he is the first up and makes breakfast after kissing Sherlock. He has just started to set the table when Kyle comes stumbling in still half asleep with a mumbled hello before heading to the bathroom. When he returns he is a lot more alert and settles quickly at the table to eat. Not long after, his vampire joins them, casually kissing a spot on his throat before settling at the table where his microscope used to sit and drinking a hot, black coffee.

The day goes smoothly with the three of them spending time together. Kyle seems mesmerized when their vampire starts to cook and watches in fascination. Dinner is a lovely ham with all of the sides.

"You can cook?" the little boy questions in shock, in the month he had lived there he had never seen their vampire cook.

"Of course, its chemistry," his mate replies with a smile tugging at his lips, "Just because I prefer not means I cannot."

"Oh," the little wolf murmurs in shock, "This is really good!" He sounds amazed by this much to his amusement and Sherlock's annoyance.

When they are done, he suggests, "Go shower and then wrap the towel around your waist before coming back out here."

Blushing and nodding, the little boy does as directed while he changes into the pants that simply fall off during the change. A few minutes later, he meets the young wolf and vampire in the living room. It is not long after that that the moon rises and he changes, carefully watching as the little one does so as well. Once they are both wolves, he carefully steps over to him, sniffing nearly his entire body before kissing him gently on the nose. A few minutes later the two of them proceed to sniffing the entire flat and rubbing themselves everywhere before he carefully helps the small dark-brown and blonde pup onto the sofa where he quickly clamours onto his mates lapt while he hops up and stretches out before laying his head on Sherlock's leg.

They are like that for nearly an hour before his mate suggests that they retire to the room instead so that there is more space.

He agrees with this idea and quickly hops down while his vampire carries their pup in his arms to the bedroom. Together they curl up on the bed before falling asleep together. In the morning he is the first to awake and grabs one of his vampire's shirts to carefully pull on the little wolf before putting a pair of pants on and climbing back in bed.

The next two nights follow that same pattern. During the day the three of them spend time together, at night they do as well, though Kyle and he are wolves.

The last morning after the full moon, their little wolf makes a very startling announcement. "You both smell like family," before curling up on Sherlock's lap and going back to sleep.

Those three days set a pattern that will be followed during following full moons. The next few months pass in a blur as they settle in though there never seems to be time for just the two of them. Slow his mate returns to working with the Yard, on cases he joins them he leaves Kyle with Mrs. Hudson who is determined to spoil the boy. Occasionally the little wolf would go to Mycroft's for the night, but never around the time of the full moon.


	12. Married

I love any sort of reviews, comments, and communication.

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

* * *

John's POV  
Exactly six months after their little wolf joined the family he decides it's time for them to be married. It is a quiet affair with Greg, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock's parents, Anthea, and Kyle attending while Mycroft officiates. The wedding is held in the college where they had finished their first case together much to detective inspector and politician's amusement. That night Mycroft takes Kyle back to his place for the next five days.

When they return to their flat it is with the clear understanding that they will finally have time to themselves. All phones are turned off and doors locked. If there is an emergency Mycroft will either deal with it or fetch them, but they have plans for this mini-vacation.

* * *

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. No story will be updated twice in the same week.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found my tumblr account under Donations and Commissions


End file.
